Skripsweet
by blyskue
Summary: "Bodo amat! walaupun dia pembimbing kedua, ga akan ada ucapan terimakasih buat dia di sanwacanaku!". Bagi Sasuke tidak masalah namanya tidak ada di sanwacana skripsi Sakura, asalkan namanya tercantum di buku nikah mereka kelak. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

AU

Untuk para manusia yang galau karena skripsi dan tunawisuda di luar sana

Enjoy!

* * *

**SKRIPSWEET**

**Chapter 1: **Skripsh*t! Ini cerita skripsiku apa cerita skripsimu?

"Inooooo," keluh gadis berambut pink pada sahabatnya yang duduk di hadapannya. Sang sahabat yang sibuk mengaduk _milkshake greentea-_nya hanya bertopang dagu dan memandangi kepala pink di depannya. "Kali ini kenapa lagi sih _forehead_?" bukannya Ino tidak peduli, tetapi setiap hari pasti ada saja yang dikeluhkan Sakura. Dan itu semua pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari skripsi atau dosen pembimbingnya. Yaah derita mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

"Nooo, Jumat besok batas terakhir pengumpulan syarat yudisium, gimana aku bisa yudisium hari senin kalau seminar hasil aja aku beluuum dan ini udah hari Rabu," kali ini mata Sakura sudah mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Bagaimana tidak, ketika hampir semua teman seangkatannya sudah selesai dengan skripsinya dan bisa mengikuti yudisium di hari senin dan siap untuk memasuki fase baru dalam hidup mereka yaitu menjadi dokter muda (koass) di rumah sakit, sedangkan Sakura masih berkutat dengan skripsinya.

Bukannya Sakura malas atau lelet dalam menggarap skripsinya, bukan, sama sekali bukan. Tidak mungkin kan Sakura si gadis jenius di angkatannya dengan IPK hampir sempurna itu bermain-bermain di tugas terakhirnya sebagai mahasiswa pre-klinik. Masalahnya bukan di Sakura, tapi masalahnya ada di dosen pembimbingnya.

Dosen pembimbing yang dapat membantu mahasiswa mengerjakan skripsinya, atau bahkan mempersulitnya.

Dosen pembimbing yang memegang nasib mahasiswa di tangan mereka.

Mungkin Sakura masih bisa sedikit lebih maklum kalau yang mempersulitnya adalah dosen pembimbing pertama. Karena dospem pertama sebagai ketua penguji memang memiliki wewenang penuh, dospem pertama juga yang harusnya lebih memperhatikan tentang penelitian yang dilakukan beserta isi/materi dari skripsinya.

Namun bukan di dospem pertama letak masalahnya, sama sekali bukan, Kakashi-sensei sama sekali tidak mempersulit Sakura, tidak membantu malah lebih tepatnya. Karena daripada memeriksa draft skripsi Sakura, beliau lebih memilih membaca buku _orange_ favoritnya. _That old pervert_.

Masalah terbesar Sakura justru berada di dosen pembimbing keduanya. Dospem yang seharusnya hanya memperbaiki kesalahan penulisan, yang seharusnya hanya memperbaiki kesalahan penggunaan titik, koma atau penggunaan huruf kapital. Tapi tidak, dospem kedua Sakura justru berkali-kali mengganti judul skripsinya, mengganti desain penelitian, menambah besar sampel, bahkan menambah variabel penelitian yang kemudian menyuruh Sakura untuk menguranginya lagi. Yaa itu yang dilakukan dospem keduanya, ketika bimbingan sebelum seminar proposal Sakura disuruh menambah variabel tetapi ketika seminar proposal Sakura malah disuruh mengurangi variabelnya lagi. Semenjak itu Sakura meyakini kalau dospem keduanya layak mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai dewasa labil paling menyebalkan.

Bukan hanya itu, banyak hal-hal lain yang menyebalkan yang membuat Sakura ingin sekali menjambak rambut pantat ayam milik dospemnya itu. Seperti hari ini saat Sakura bimbingan untuk hasil penelitian serta pembahasannya, draft yang dibuat Sakura sudah dibolak-balik selama lebih dari setengah jam oleh dospem keduanya tersebut tetapi ketika Sakura mengira akan diberitahu dimana letak kesalahannya, mana yang harus ditambah atau dikurangi, dospemnya tersebut malah menutup draftnya dan bilang "nanti sore kamu bimbingan lagi aja di rumah saya, sekarang saya sibuk".

Bagaimana Sakura tidak naik pitam, setengah jamnya yang berharga hanya dihabiskan untuk melihat dospemnya itu membolak-balik draftnya. Setengah jamnya yang berharga hanya dihabiskan menunggu untuk bimbingan yang kemudian malah diundur menjadi nanti sore. Setengah jam dalam hidupnya yang sangat berharga, yang tidak mungkin bisa dia dapatkan kembali, hanya habis untuk memandangi dospemnya itu. Memandangi matanya, yang walapun sangat kelam tapi juga sangat indah, fokus pada draftnya. Memandangi wajahnya yang begitu sempurna sangat serius membaca draftnya. Memandangi jari-jari tangannya yang panjang namun terlihat begitu elegan saat membalik draftnya.

Memandangi dospemnya yang mahadaya tampan selama setengah jam itu membuat Sakura kembali mengutuk dirinya sendiri sekaligus banyak-banyak membaca doa agar tidak kembali terpikat oleh ketampanan si _devil in disguise _tersebut. Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena Sakura merasa bodoh pernah menyukai dospemnya ini. Waktu pertama kali Sakura melihatnya di tahun keduanya di fakultas kedokteran, dokter muda yang baru saja mendapatkan gelar dokternya dan melamar jadi dosen di kampus Sakura, bahkan sampai memasuki semester akhir pun rasa suka Sakura tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Namun semuanya berubah ketika dia menjadi dosen pembimbing skripsi Sakura.

Yang Sakura rasakan sekarang hanyalah perasaan murni ingin mencabuti rambut _raven_ dospemnya tersebut satu persatu, lalu mencongkel kedua bola matanya yang kemudian disumbangkan ke laboratorium anatomi, dan membuka perutnya kemudian mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya dengan sendok sayur.

_It's official, Sasuke Uchiha is Sakura Haruno's worst nightmare_.

Ino hanya bisa memandangi sahabat berkepala pinknya itu dengan prihatin. Wajah cantik sahabatnya itu, yang biasanya selalu cerah ceria dan penuh senyuman belakangan ini lebih sering terlihat murung. Bahkan saat ini wajahnya disembunyikan di lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Ino yakin sekali Sakura sedang menangis saat ini.

Walaupun Ino mahasiswa sastra dan tidak mengerti bagaimana (kejamnya) kehidupan mahasiswa kedokteran, tetapi Ino cukup memahami yang dialami Sakura saat ini. Saat ini memang saat-saat yang genting bagi mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir, karena Senin besok akan diadakan yudisium, yaitu semacam wisuda fakultas yang menandakan telah usainya pembelajaran preklinik dan siap melanjutkan untuk pembelajaran klinik di rumah sakit (atau yang biasa dikenal dengan sebutan koass). Dan Sakura sepertinya sudah pasrah tidak dapat mengikuti yudisium periode ini, karena jangankan sidang, seminar hasil pun belum Sakura lalui karena ulah Uchiha-sensei yang suka mengulur-ulur waktu, baik waktu bimbingan ataupun waktu seminar.

Sakura yang tidak dapat mengikuti yudisium periode ini berarti tidak dapat memulai koassnya berbarengan dengan sebagian besar teman-teman seangkatannya, tidak dapat koass bersama-sama dengan sahabat dekatnya (yang juga sahabat Ino), yaitu Hinata. Tentu saja ini membuat Sakura terpukul, Sakura yang cemerlang terpaksa terlambat masuk koass, rasanya seperti tidak naik kelas. _There's always a first time for everything_.

Ino yang ikut sedih melihat sahabatnya menangis dalam diam itupun pindah duduk di sebelah Sakura dan langsung memeluknya.

"Sabar yaa Sakura, jalan kamu agak muter tapi kan ujung-ujungnya bakal tetap sama kaya teman-temanmu yang lain. Apapun rencana tuhan ke kamu sekarang pasti akan indah pada waktunya, walaupun sekarang rasanya asem banget memang. Biar aja kamu masuk koass agak telat, yang penting kamu bisa nunjukkin kualitas kamu ga kalah sama yang masuk duluan kan? Gapapa sak, jagoan kan selalu datang belakangan, inget apa kata mama? Gapapa datang terlambat, _but make sure it's fashionably late"._

Mendengar ceramahan sahabatnya itu Sakura segera mendongak dan membalas pelukan Ino. "Huwaaaa.. iyaaa No, aku ngertii! Aku ga boleh down kaya gini!" seru Sakura sambil mempererat pelukannya ke sahabatnya tersebut. "Bagus… baguus… ga sia-sia mama ngegedein kamu," balas Ino sampil pura-pura menghapus airmata harunya.

"Yaudah kamu tunggu sini aku pesenin _sundae_ dulu, apus airmatanya jelek ah kamu ingusan begitu!" kata Ino sambil dilepaskannya pelukan _teletubbies_ mereka dan berkacak pinggang melihat kusutnya wajah Sakura.

Disaat seperti inilah Ino benar-benar merasa perannya bukan hanya sebagai sahabat Sakura tapi juga sebagai ibunya, setelah menasihati dan mengomelinya sekarang dia akan membujuk Sakura untuk berhenti menangis dengn es krim. Usia Sakura memang sudah 20 tahun, tetapi ketika menangis hanya es krim yang dapat menghentikannya, seperti anak berusia 5 tahun.

Tidak lama kemudian Sakura terlihat lebih ceria dengan _sundae_ di hadapannya yang siap dilahapnya. Ino yang memperhatikan sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, "Sak, sebenarnya aku mau nanya ini udah lama lho ke kamu, kenapa sih si Uchiha itu kayanya _strict_ banget ke kamu? Padahal Hinata kan juga dospem keduanya si Uchiha tapi dia lancar-lancar aja tuh."

"Itu yang ga aku ngerti No, kalau sama anak-anak yang lain dia memang galak dan tegas, meriksa draft juga teliti banget, tapi kalau ke yang lain dia bener-bener cuma ngoreksi penulisan aja No, kalau ke yang lain dia bener-bener konsisten sama tugas dia sebagai dospem kedua, tapi dia rese banget ke aku. Ganti-ganti judul lah, komentar konten dan penelitianku. Pas aku cerita ke dospem pertamaku, Kakashi-sensei cuma bilang 'Gapapa Sakura, Sasuke sangat berkompeten kok, lagian kan itu jadi ngurangin kerjaanku' trus dia ketawa, ngeselin banget kaan No!" Jawab Sakura berapi-api.

"Bener-bener cuma kamu aja yang diresein kaya gitu sama Uchiha-sensei Sak?"

"He-eh, bahkan cuma aku aja yang pernah bimbingan ke rumahnya. Aku pernah cerita kan, yang waktu itu aku mau bimbingan eh kata dia taro aja di mejanya, nanti dibaca dulu baru besok bimbingan lagi, eh tau-taunya pas sore dia nelpon dan minta diambilin draft aku yang ketinggalan di meja dia. Yaudah lah aku anterin aja ke rumahnya, kirain abis ngasih draft udah aku bisa langsung pulang, eeh ujung-ujungnya malah langsung bimbingan di rumahnya."

"Serius sak? Cuma kamu yang pernah bimbingan di rumahnya? Kamu bimbingan berdua aja sama dosen kamu yang luar biasa ganteng masih muda dan lajang di rumahnya?" Ino memajukan tubuhnya, mata _aquamarine-_nya makin menyipit melihat semburat merah mulai menghiasi pipi sahabatnya. "Aku ga berduaan doang sama dia No, Uchiha-sensei masih tinggal di rumah orangtuanya, jadi waktu itu ada ibunya. Kamu mikirnya macem-macem ah, lagian kan cuma bimbingan doang, ga ngapa-ngapain juga" Sakura melirik jam tangannya dan langsung berdiri kaget, "Yaampun, sorry No, aku pergi dulu yaa udah sore nih, aku kan harus bimbingan ke rumahnya si pantat ayam, doakan aku yaa!"

Sakura pun berlari keluar dari café yang biasa mereka berdua jadikan tempat untuk janjian. Setelah melihat sahabatnya menghilang di tikungan jalan dari jendela, Ino menghela napas dan kemudian senyum _Know-it-all_ khasnya mulai merekah. "Kayanya aku tau bakal kaya mana endingnya nih, _but she is too dense anyway_."

Jangan pernah remehkan insting seorang sahabat, terutama jika sahabat itu adalah Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

**Author's note**

Akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk nulis ff sendiri, buat akun, dan publish cerita ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis ff, jadi mohon banyak untuk bantuannya yaa senpai-tachi, baik saran maupun kritik (but no flame please!).

So, what do you think?

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

AU

Untuk para manusia yang galau karena skripsi dan tunawisuda di luar sana

Enjoy!

* * *

**SKRIPSWEET**

**Chapter 2:** What Uchiha wants, Uchiha gets!

Sakura menarik nafasnya panjang, diliriknya jam tangan mungil di pergelangan tangannya. "Hampir jam 5, moga aja ga lama-lama," gumam Sakura pelan. Setelah menarik nafas panjang sekali lagi Sakura menekan bel rumah yang lumayan megah di hadapannya itu.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang pria yang membukakan pintu. Mata _onyx_-nya mirip sekali dengan mata Sasuke-sensei, begitu hitam dan mempesona. Rambut mereka pun senada, namun jika rambut Sasuke-sensei pendek dan bagian belakangnya mencuat seperti pantat ayam, rambut pria ini panjang dan dikuncir rendah. Dengan perawakan tegas yang sama tetapi aura ramah lebih jelas terpancar dari pria ini dibanding dengan Sasuke-sensei yang kelewat _cool_.

Belum sempat Sakura memperkenalkan diri dan menyampaikan tujuannya datang tangan Sakura sudah ditarik oleh pria tersebut. "Kau pasti Sakura-chan kan? Ayoo kesini, okaasan sudah menunggumu. Si baka otouto masih di klinik mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang."

Inilah hal yang paling Sakura bingungkan, kenapa anggota keluarga Uchiha ini suka banget sok akrab ke dirinya sih. Bahkan Sakura sendiri belum mengenal siapa pria yang menarik tangannya ini, tapi pria ini dengan santainya bercerita kalau dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan pekerjaannya hingga baru sekarang dapat bertemu dengan Sakura. Aneh kan? Se"wah" itukah kehadiran Sakura di keluarga Uchiha?

Begitu juga dengan ibunya Sasuke-sensei, setelah pertemuan pertama mereka entah kenapa mereka dapat langsung akrab. Pertama kalinya bimbingan di rumah keluarga Uchiha, ibu Sasuke-sensei sudah menceritakan banyak hal tentang keluarganya bahkan menunjukkan foto-foto Sasuke-sensei saat masih kecil (yang tentu saja dilakukan diam-diam saat Sasuke-sensei sengaja disuruh keluar untuk membeli sesuatu oleh ibunya). Ketika bimbingan untuk kedua kalinya di rumah, ibu Sasuke-sensei memaksa Sakura untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu baru diperbolehkan pulang itupun harus diantar oleh Sasuke-sensei, dan pada bimbingan yang terakhir kali ibu Sasuke-sensei menolak dipanggil Mikoto-obaachan dan hanya mau dipanggil okaasan, dengan dalih dari dulu beliau ingin sekali mempunyai anak perempuan yang manis seperti Sakura. Bagaimana pun Sakura kan tidak dapat menolak, karena masa depan Sakura berada di tangan si anak bungsu Uchiha, selain itu sifat ramah dan perhatian dari wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik ini membuat Sakura merasakan seperti benar-benar mendapatkan satu lagi ibu yang sayang padanya.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, kenapa baru sekarang datang lagi kemari? Kaasan menunggumu untuk main kesini tapi Sakura-chan tidak datang-datang juga. Kaasan ada resep baru yang ingin kaasan coba lho, kamu bantu kaasan yaa." Berondong Mikoto begitu dilihatnya anak sulungnya menarik tangan seorang perempuan berambut pink. Mendengar rentetan perkataan tersebut mau tak mau Sakura ikut tersenyum, " Maaf baa-chan… eeh kaasan," ralat sakura begitu melihat Mikoto mengeluarkan _The famous Uchiha deathglare_.

Tidak ibu tidak anaknya, bisa terlihat begitu menyeramkan kalau sudah mengeluarkan _deathglare_ mereka. Dan Sakura tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana mengerikannya jika si kepala keluarga yang melakukannya.

"Kan sudah kaasan bilang, panggil kaasan saja jangan panggil obaachan."

"Iya, maaf kaasan. Sakura cuma belum terbiasa aja kok," jawab Sakura diiringi dengan senyuman. Mikoto pun langsung menghambur mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya erat. "Kawaiiii~ akhirnya ada juga yang bisa kaasan bilang kawaii di rumah ini, Sasuke tidak mau lagi dibilang kawaii semenjak dia berusia 5 tahun. Kedua anak laki-lakiku pun tidak pernah membawa perempuan ke rumah ini, betapa rumah ini haus akan sentuhan wanita, Sakuraa, dan kau datang menyelamatkan kaasan di tengah kumpulan makhluk penuh testosterone inii…"

Sakura cuma bisa tersenyum, atau meringis lebih tepatnya, bingung bagaimana harus merespon curhatan dari wanita cantik yang tengah memeluknya erat sembari mengelus-elus rambut pinknya.

"Kau membuatnya takut kaasan." Sela Itachi, pria yang tadi menarik tangan Sakura, sambil tertawa kecil melihat adegan di depannya. Sakura akhirnya dapat bernapas lega ketika akhirnya Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tadaima." Suara baritone yang sangat familiar di telinga Sakura membuat ketiganya menolehkan kepala. "Ah okaeri Sasu-chan!"

"Kaasan, berhenti memanggilku Sasu-chan, aku bukan anak…" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti begitu dilihatnya siapa yang berada di tengah-tengah ibu dan kakaknya. "Sakura?" kebingungan terpeta jelas di wajah Sasuke.

"Sensei, aku datang untuk melanjutkan bimbingan yang tadi siang, tadi kata sensei dilanjutkan di rumah sensei saja sore ini."

"Oh iya, maaf aku lupa, aku agak lelah jadii.."

"Kalau Sensei capek lebih baik aku pulang aja, bimbingannya besok aja sensei." Potong Sakura namun belum sempat Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya Sasuke sudah membalikkan badannya. "Kamu tunggu sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu."

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sakura berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Duduk terdiam sambil memerhatikan dospemnya yang tampan tengah serius membaca draft skripsinya. Bukannya tadi siang di kampus Sasuke-sensei sudah membaca draftnya selama setengah jam dan sekarang, lagi-lagi, dospemnya itu dengan serius membolak-balik draftnya. Ingin rasanya Sakura mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya dan main _temple run_, setidaknya dengan main _temple run_ deg-degan yang dirasakan Sakura ketika memandangi Sasuke-sensei bisa Sakura alihkan dengan alasan deg-degan karena game tersebut. Tapi sayangnya hal tersebut tidak mungkin Sakura lakukan, yaah bagaimanapun seorang calon dokter harus punya _attitude_ kan?.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke namun matanya tetap fokus pada draft di tangannya. "Iya sensei." Jawab Sakura sambil memasang tampang anak baiknya. "Kamu mau maju seminar hasil kapan?" pertanyaan dari sensei nya tersebut membuat Sakura jadi berbinar-binar. "Apa besok bisa Sensei? Jadi aku bisa sidang hari Jumat dan bisa ikut yudisium hari Senin." Dengan semangatnya Sakura menjawab, bahkan sepasang mata _emerald_-nya terlihat lebih berkilauan.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari draft di tangannya, dan ditatapnya mahasiswi bimbingannya tersebut. Dengan mata _emerald_-nya yang terlihat berbinar-binar dan bibir tipisnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman yang indah membuat semburat merah tipis bermunculan di pipi Sasuke, tetapi dengan cepat Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya berpura-pura membaca. Tidak, Sasuke bukannya _blushing_, hei seorang Uchiha kan tidak mungkin tersipu malu hanya karena seorang gadis manis. Itu cuma karena ruang tamunya saat ini agak panas, yaa karena panas dan bukan karena pemandangan yang… err… menyilaukan di hadapannya.

Setelah mengatur detak jantungnya agar kembali normal baru Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tidak bisa, besok ada symposium yang harus kuhadiri, lagipula kamu kan belum berdiskusi dengan Kakashi-sensei, dan pembahasan kamu masih ada yang perlu ditambahkan." Cahaya di kedua mata Sakura pun kembali meredup. Kepalanya tertunduk dan disandarkannya di kedua tangan yang terlipat di meja di hadapannya.

"Salah aku apa sih sensei? Aku kan cuma pingin masuk koass bareng teman-teman yang lain." Tanya Sakura dengan suara yang lirih, kepalanya yang masih tertunduk membuat Sasuke tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Tetapi tanpa melihat wajahnya pun Sasuke tau kalau mahasiswinya ini tengah menahan tangis.

Mendengarnya Sasuke pun menghela napas panjang, lalu diulurkannya tangan kanannya dan dengan lembut Sasuke mengangkat wajah Sakura hingga kedua mata mereka bertemu kembali. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke memandang lembut gadis di depannya, namun tidak berapa lama tatapan tersebut kembali mengeras, setelah ditariknya kembali tangannya dengan tegas Sasuke berkata, "Memangnya kamu siap masuk koass periode ini? Kamu tau bagaimana penegakkan diagnosis tetralogi fallot*? Kalau pasien ibu hamil dengan hipertensi kamu tau obat apa yang aman diberikan ke pasien tersebut? Kalau kamu masuk koass periode ini waktu kamu untuk baca-baca lagi catetan kuliah kamu dari awal sedikit banget, _just take your time to prepare yourself_. Engga ada salahnya sekali-kali ngambil jalan yang agak berputar."

Sakura _speechless_ jadinya, bukan karena Sakura tidak tau apa jawaban dari pertanyaan senseinya, _hell no! _itu mah hal mudah bagi otak jenius Sakura. Tapi yang membuat Sakura _speechless_ adalah kalau itu adalah pertama kalinya senseinya yang irit ngomong ini bisa bicara panjang lebar, belum lagi tatapan matanya diawal yang membuat Sakura langsung membeku di tempat.

Setelah beberapa saat keduanya hanya saling memandang, akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suara. "Iya aku ngerti, tapi sensei, 10 minggu buat nunggu koass periode berikutnya itu terlalu lama, apalagi kalau aku harus mengulang-ulang semua pelajaran itu sendiri. 10 minggu dihabiskan cuma untuk belajar sendiri kan membosankan sensei, apa aku harus mengikuti saran sahabatku, si Ino-pig, buat mengisi waktu tersebut untuk nyari pacar, lumayankan wisuda nanti kalau sudah ada pendamping wisudanya." Tanpa sadar Sakura mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

Senseinya itu tidak menjawab perkataan Sakura tetapi malah mengeluarkan _deathglare_ andalannya. "Waduuh, salah ngomong apa nih? Kok malah dipelototin gini! Sial banget hari ini dapet dua kali _deathglare _ala Uchiha." Seru _inner _Sakura panik. Apalagi senseinya ini tidak juga bersuara dan tetap mempertahankan _deathglare-_nya.

"Kamu bisa ikut saya ke klinik dan bantu-bantu disana, anggap aja latihan koass." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya. "Hah? Yang bener sensei? Saya boleh ikut sensei praktek?" Tanya Sakura lagi penuh semangat.

"Hn."

"Ini seriusan kan sensei? Ga bercanda? Bantu-bantu maksudnya apa sensei? Bantu-bantu nyapu ngepel klinik sensei gitu?." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Entah kenapa mahasiswinya ini bisa segini _annoying_-nya, kecerewetannya bahkan menyaingi sahabat dari kecilnya yaitu si Naruto-dobe.

"Bantu-bantu itu yaa bantu anamnesis** ke pasien, atau kalau menurutku kamu bisa untuk pemeriksaan fisik ke pasien kamu boleh melakukannya biar aku awasi, dan sekalian kamu belajar tentang pemilihan obat yang sesuai dengan kondisi pasien." Jelas Sasuke pelan-pelan seperti menjelaskan ke anak balita. Sakura pun hanya ber'oooh' ria sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi kaya koass tapi privat ke sensei doang gitu?" kedua mata _emerald-_nya kembali berbinar-binar mendengar tawaran senseinya tersebut. Dan semakin berbinar-binar saat si sensei mengiyakan pertanyaannya tersebut.

Dengan senyum "seribu watt"nya Sakura pun mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Sensei beneran janji kan ngebolehin aku bantuin sensei di klinik? _Pinky swear?_"

Seolah terhipnotis oleh senyum Sakura, Sasuke sampai tidak dapat berkata-kata dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu dikaitkannya kelingkingnya sendiri dengan kelingking mungil gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Okee! Kalau gitu aku seminarnya kapan sensei ada waktu aja!" Setelah melepaskan kaitan jari kelingking mereka Sakura bertopang dagu dan masih dengan tatapan berbinar-binar serta senyum mengembangnya Sakura memandangi senseinya tersebut lekat, seperti anak kecil yang berbinar-binar melihat balon yang warna-warni.

Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan pura-pura kembali fokus pada draft di tangannya. "Oh iya Sakura, kamu mau lulus ujian skripsi kan?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari draft di tangannya.

"Yaa iyalah sensei!"

"Kalau gitu, saat kita di luar kampus kamu ga boleh manggil aku sensei, aku merasa tua dipanggil dengan sebutan yang sama seperti si tua Kakashi. Lagi pula kita hanya beda 3 atau 4 tahun kan?" mendengar perintah dari senseinya tersebut tentu saja membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Walaupun usia mereka tidak terpaut jauh tapi tetap saja status guru-murid mereka tidak berubah, dan kurang etis rasanya memanggil guru dengan namanya langsung, lagian kenapa harus sambil mengancam kelulusan ujian skripsi Sakura. Hal-hal seperti inilah yang terkadang membuat Sakura ingin sekali menarik rambut pantat ayam senseinya tersebut.

"Tapi sensei," baru saja Sakura akan mengeluarkan pendapatnya Sasuke telah mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Sakura diam, "aku tidak akan menerima jawaban tidak."

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, sepertinya memang sudah sifat turun temurun dari keluarga Uchiha yang suka memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain. "Kalau gitu aku panggil apa dong? Uchiha-san?" Tanya Sakura mencoba bersabar.

"Kalau kau memanggilku Uchiha, seluruh orang dirumah ini akan menyahut. Panggil dengan namaku."

"Kalau begitu Sasuke-san?"

"Terlalu formal."

"Sasuke-sama?"

*_deathglare_*

"Sasuke-kun?"

*_blush*_

"… boleh."

.

.

.

**to be continued**

.

.

.

**Author's note**

uyeeeaaah I'm Back! Ditengah-tengah galau skripsi ikutan nyeret Sakura biar sama-sama galau hahaha...

Makasiii banget yaa yg udah baca dan review chapter sebelumnya! Yang ngefave sm ngefollow juga, arigatou gozaimashita *bowing* all of you make my day, really!

Dan, Tada! ini chap 2 nya. Buat yang mengharapkan some drama atau plot twist yang gimana kayanya ga bakal muncul di cerita ini, soalnya aku cuma mau buat cerita ini jadi cerita yang ringan. Cerita ini juga ga bakal panjang, mungkin bakal selesai di beberapa chapter aja.

Moga suka yaaa :)

Well, please leave something so i know you're there! Review pleeeaseee...

* * *

Kata-kata yang mungkin kalian udah tau:

Anamnesis: semacam wawancara ke pasien sebelum pemeriksaan (keluhannya apa bu? udah berapa lama? udah pernah minum obat sebelumnya? etc)

Tetralogi fallot : penyakit jantung bawaan pada anak-anak dimana terdapat 4 kelainan pada jantungnya, seperti salah satunya terjadi pembesaran ventrikel kanan, dan lain-lain.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

AU

Untuk para manusia yang galau karena skripsi dan tunawisuda di luar sana

Enjoy!

* * *

**SKRIPSWEET**

**Chapter 3:** Crazy things i did, i do, and will do, for love...

Semuanya tidak datang secara tiba-tiba begitu saja. Perlahan-lahan cinta memainkan jaring-jaringnya yang tidak kasat mata dan mengikat Sasuke kuat-kuat di tengah pusaranya. Berawal dari _secret glances_, rasa tidak percaya ketika pertama kali melihat gadis dengan warna rambut yang sewarna dengan gulali, mata hijau emeraldnya yang terlihat berkilauan. Belum lagi saat itu si gadis musim semi mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah yang menyala dan rok yang berwarna hitam selutut. Rasa tidak percaya bagaimana bisa seorang gadis terlihat begitu penuh warna, tetapi tetap terlihat lembut disaat yang bersamaan.

Namun curi-curi pandang yang suka diam-diam dilakukan Sasuke malah menimbulkan rasa penasaran. Rasa penasaran apakah gadis ini benar-benar berwarna seperti penampilan fisiknya. Rasa penasaran itulah yang membuat matanya selalu mencari sosok itu di tengah keramaian sekalipun, seolah sosok itu adalah magnet yang menarik matanya untuk selalu menatap sosok tersebut. Semakin sering mata Sasuke memperhatikan sosok si gadis musim semi semakin besar pula kekaguman yang timbul.

Matanya yang semakin menyipit ketika tersenyum.

Tawa lepasnya _that sounds like a chime._

Pipinya yang bersemu diiringi tawa kecil dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya ketika dia merasa malu.

_Her heart_…

Bagaimana setiap hari dia akan menyapa, bukan saja teman-teman seangkatan, tapi juga dosen-dosen dan karyawan sekalipun, dengan semangat dan senyumannya.

Bagaimana dia akan mengambil jalan memutar ketika salah satu karyawan sedang membersihkan lantai yang akan dia lalui.

Bagaimana dia diam-diam keluar dari ruangan ketika kelasnya sedang belajar _Skill Lab_ dengan menonton video Asuhan Persalinan Normal (video melahirkan yang dilakukan dengan prosedur pertolongan yang benar), dan menelpon ibunya di tempat yang agak tersembunyi yaitu dibawah tangga darurat. Sasuke yang memang suka menyendiri kebetulan sedang membaca buku di tangga darurat tersebut dan dapat mendengar Sakura yang berbicara "… Sakura sayang ibu," yang kemudian sambil tertawa Sakura kembali berbicara, "Engga bu, Sakura ga bikin ulah, beneran!"

_Her mischief…_

Pernah di suatu siang ketika Sasuke tidak ada jadwal mengajar dan dia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bebasnya di perpustakaan. Perpustakaan siang itu sepi, hanya ada si _Librarian _yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di mejanya. Namun ternyata dari salah satu rak buku sesosok berkepala merah muda muncul, dengan sebuah buku yang sangat tebal di tangannya, buku _Bates: Guide to Physical Examination and History Taking_. Buku tentang pemeriksaan fisik yang sangat tebal yang sudah dihafalkan Sasuke di semester ke-3 nya saat kuliah dulu. Buku yang sangat bagus sebenarnya, tapi kurang diminati mahasiswa karena belum ada versi terjemahannya, yang ada masih edisi asli berbahasa Inggris.

Sasuke yang duduk di meja tidak jauh dari meja si penjaga perpus itu dapat mendengar dengan jelas percakapan keduanya.

"Om…" panggil Sakura. Baru kali ini Sasuke mendengar bapak penjaga perpus ini dipanggil om oleh mahasiswa, kelihatannya Sakura memang cukup akrab dengan si penjaga perpus.

"Apalagi Sakura? Kalau kamu mau pinjem bawa pulang buku itu lagi, kamu udah tau kan jawabannya."

"Yaah om, kemaren boleh masa sekarang ga boleh sih?" Sakura mulai memasang tampang memelasnya. Si penjaga perpus pun hanya menghela nafasnya panjang dan memandangi kepala pink tersebut. "Justru itu, kamu keseringan pinjem. Buku itu cuma ada satu disini, makanya ga boleh di bawa pulang. Ini aja kalau ketauan saya suka ngizinin kamu bawa pulang saya bisa dimarahi."

"Tapi om, besok pagi-pagi banget aku balikin pasti! Tanpa ada lecet sedikitpun deh di bukunya. Yayayah? Nanti kalau aku udah skripsian nama om aku tulis di ucapan terimakasihnya deh, okee… okeee?" rayu Sakura. Bukan hanya dengan tampang memelas, sekarang Sakura mulai mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya. Berharap si penjaga perpus dapat luruh.

Melihat si penjaga perpus hanya diam saja dan kembali sibuk dengan komputer di hadapannya, Sakura kembali mengeluarkan rayuannya, "Ayo dong om, masa ga boleh sih? Ini rahasia kita aja deh, engga aku kasih tau siapa-siapa kok."

"Rahasia apanya Sakura, itu Uchiha-sensei aja bisa dengerin dari tadi kamu minta bawa pulang buku itu." Jawab si penjaga perpus. Mendengar namanya disebut membuat Sasuke secara refleks melihat kearah keduanya, dan Sakura pun jadi ikutan memandangi senseinya tersebut. "Sensei ga denger apa-apa kan yaa sensei?" dengan senyum lebarnya Sakura berkata, bahkan diiringi dengan kedipan sebelah matanya.

Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk dan kembali pura-pura tenggelam membaca. Kata-kata yang tertera di buku yang dipegangnya tidak terbaca sama sekali karena Sasuke sibuk meredam detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja meningkat tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Tuh om, Uchiha-sensei ga denger apa-apa kok. Boleh yaa om yaa? Nanti kalau ketauan yaa om tinggal bilang aja kalau aku yang maksa minjem, gampang kan?" Akhirnya Sakura pun dibolehkan meminjam buku tersebut. Sambil bersenandung riang dan memeluk buku yang kelewat besar itu Sakura pun keluar dari perpustakaan.

_Her passion_…

Hari ini hari pertama Sasuke akan mengajar _skill lab_ (keterampilan klinis, seperti menyuntik, pasang kateter, pemeriksaan fisik dll). Setiap satu dokter akan bertanggung jawab terhadap satu kelompok untuk mengajarkan satu keterampilan. Keterampilan yang akan Sasuke ajarkan hari ini adalah punksi vena, yaitu pengambilan darah dari pembuluh darah vena dengan suntikan.

Begitu Sasuke memasuki ruang _skill lab_ sesosok kepala pink langsung menyorot perhatiannya. Tanpa dapat dicegah, jantungnya berdetak makin cepat. Entah kenapa laju detak jantungnya makin tidak dapat dikontrol dengan makin seringnya mata Sasuke merekam sosok gadis itu. Sosok kepala pink yang duduk di pojok ruangan, yang tengah fokus menghafal buku panduan _skill_ _lab_ di tangannya. Sebelum memulai _skill lab_ biasanya akan diadakan _pretest_, karena itulah mahasiswa biasanya akan menghafal mati-matian isi buku panduannya. Seperti yang dilakukan Sakura yang terlihat seperti komat-kamit padahal dia tengah menghafal indikasi dan kontraindikasi dari prosedur injeksi.

Saat mengawas _pretest_ pun Sasuke tetap memperhatikan Sakura dari sudut matanya. Bagaimana dia serius menuliskan jawaban di kertas jawabannya, atau saat teman yang duduk di sebelahnya, si rambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di pipinya (_seriously_, itu tato atau tanda lahir atau cuma coret-coret iseng, _only God knows_. Dan _only God knows_, kenapa dia selalu lolos dari komisi disiplin) sibuk menyikut-nyikut Sakura tanda minta contekan dan Sakura langsung menggeser kertas jawabannya agar dapat diintip teman di sebelahnya. Sasuke yang biasanya galak dan tegas pun tidak sampai hati untuk menegur si kepala pink yang memberi contekan tersebut. _Somehow_, _he can't get angry to that angelic face_.

Bahkan ketika Sasuke mulai menjelaskan tentang prosedur injeksi dan punksi vena perhatiannya selalu tertuju ke sosok gadis musim semi tersebut. Bagaimana dia dengan seriusnya mendengarkan penjelasan sambil mencatat, bagaimana keningnya akan berkerut ketika ada penjelasan yang tidak dia mengerti, bagaimana dia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika dia berkonsentrasi menyuntik manekin (manekin yang dibuat menyerupai lengan manusia asli, dengan selang yang berisi cairan yang menyerupai pembuluh darah, jadi ketika dilakukan punksi vena akan keluar cairan yang menyerupai darah sungguhan) dan bagaimana dia langsung tersenyum lega ketika suntikannya berhasil mencapai pembuluh darah dan dapat melakukan punksi venanya dengan benar.

Semua hal-hal kecil yang tidak luput dari pengamatan Sasuke itulah yang membuat Sasuke semakin tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. _Every little thing that makes him falls deeper and harder_.

Yang membuat Sasuke sadar akan perasaannya pada Sakura adalah ketika _skill lab_ hari itu sudah selesai dan Sasuke kembali ke ruang _skill lab_ karena buku absen dosennya tertinggal di sana dan disanalah dia melihat Sakura masih dengan tekunnya melatih punksi vena-nya. Padahal teman-temannya yang lain sudah lebih dari sejam yang lalu meninggalkan kampus karena memang sudah tidak ada jadwal kuliah lagi hari ini.

Sakura yang begitu serius dengan suntikan ditangannya pun tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang dari tadi memandanginya dari pintu. "Sakura? Kamu kok belum pulang?" panggil Sasuke akhirnya. "Sensei?! Sensei bikin aku kaget saja!" jawab Sakura sambil mengelus dadanya karena kaget tiba-tiba ada yang mengajaknya bicara di tengah keheningan ruang _skill lab_.

Setelah menetralkan debar jantungnya Sakura pun kembali melanjutkan punksi vena-nya sambil menjawab, "aku masih mau latihan sensei, abisnya aku ga selalu bisa dapat darahnya, sekarang bisa nanti kalau dicoba lagi eh malah ga bisa. Jadi aku mau lancarin sampai bener-bener bisa."

Dengan dahi berkerut Sakura kembali berkonsentrasi menusuk manekin di hadapannya. Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu pun tidak dihiraukannya sama sekali. Melihat sosoknya yang tengah bekerja keras seperti itu menimbulkan perasaan hangat yang berbeda di dada Sasuke. _Captivating_, _mesmerizing_, _alluring_. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang dapat mendeskripsikan sosok Sakura saat itu.

"Kenapa kamu berusaha sekeras ini Sakura? Kamu ga ngerasa capek? Kamu udah kuliah dari pagi kan? Selain itu begitu pulang masih ada tugas atau laporan yang harus kamu kerjakan." Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang dari tadi berputar di kepalanya.

Sambil tetap serius dengan manekinnya, dengan tersenyum Sakura menjawab, "bohong kalau aku bilang engga capek, tapi ini cita-cita aku dari kecil sensei, mimpiku, aku ga akan ngebiarin rasa malas, capek ataupun bosen ngebuat aku benci mimpiku sendiri. Sekarang memang capek, nanti udah jadi dokter mungkin akan lebih capek lagi, tapi kalau aku mikir nanti suatu saat nanti akan ada pasien yang bisa senyum lagi karena aku, _somehow _itu ngebuat capeknya ilang dan aku bisa semangat lagi."

_Aku jatuh cinta pada gadis ini_. Kalimat itu tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya. Entah siapa yang mengucapkannya, tetapi kalimat itu terus menerus berputar di kepalanya dan diiyakan hatinya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke beranjak dari depan pintu dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Setelah menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya diulurkannya lengannya ke hadapan Sakura. "Belajar dari manekin sama dari lengan asli hasilnya akan berbeda."

"Maksud sensei apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung sambil dipandanginya senseinya yang masih menjulurkan lengannya.

"Kamu bakal lebih cepet bisa kalau punksi venanya beneran ke manusia."

"Hah? Jadi aku punksi vena langsung ke sensei nih?" dengan membelalakan mata tidak percaya Sakura kembali bertanya. Dan Sasuke pun menanggapinya hanya dengan sebuah anggukan. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa senseinya ini benar-benar serius memperbolehkan punksi vena langsung ke lengannya, ini kan merupakan tindakan invasif dan menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"Tapi sensei, masa aku bener-bener ngambil darah sensei sih?" Sakura masih ragu dengan permintaan, atau malah bisa disebut perintah, senseinya yang satu ini. "Kamu ga usah beneran ngambil darahnya, kalau udah ada darah yang masuk ke suntikannya tandanya kamu udah bener nusuk ke pembuluh darah, ga usah diambil sampai suntikan penuh".

"Tapi sensei…"

"Kamu ga percaya sama diri kamu sendiri?"

"… bukan begitu sensei".

"Yaa kalau begitu lakukanlah."

Sakura hanya diam saja memandangi senseinya yang masih setia mengulurkan lengannya. Keraguan dan rasa cemas terpeta jelas di wajah Sakura. Melihat wajah manis dihadapannya menjadi pucat membuat Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu diusapnya lembut kepala pink Sakura.

"Seorang dokter ga boleh menunjukkan rasa takut dan keraguannya di depan pasien." Sambil dipandanginya kedua emerald Sakura, Sasuke kembali mencoba meyakinkan Sakura. "Kalau dokter menunjukkan rasa takut dan ragu, pasiennya akan semakin cemas. Ga ada yang perlu kamu khawatirin Sakura."

Perlahan-lahan emerald Sakura menunjukkan keyakinannya yang semakin tumbuh. Gemetar di tangannya pun berhenti. Sambil tersenyum Sakura pun mulai menyiapkan alat-alat yang diperlukan untuk punksi vena. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa asalkan ada Sasuke-sensei di sisinya semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan peralatan mencoba meredam debar jantungnya yang menggila. Debar jantungnya yang bukan hanya karena dia akan menyuntik senseinya dengan jarum yang tajam tetapi juga debaran lain yang Sakura sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Debaran yang juga menggelitik hatinya, dan kupu-kupu yang menari di perutnya. Tetapi Sakura tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh. Karena ada tugas penting yang akan dilakukannya dan itu butuh konsentrasi, karena itu dihiraukannya rasa hangat di hatinya.

.

.

.

Saat itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke hanyalah Sakura dan mimpinya. Saat ini memang Sasuke tidak memiliki tempat di dalam mimpi Sakura, tapi setidaknya Sasuke ingin menjadi seseorang yang membantu Sakura mewujudkan mimpi tersebut. Hari-hari, bulan-bulan bahkan tahun berikutnya dilalui Sasuke sambil memperhatikan dari jauh sosok Sakura yang bekerja keras demi mimpinya.

Perasaan yang menakutkan ini, yang membuat Sasuke melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya, membuatnya terobsesi pada sosok gadis mungil dengan segala keunikannya. Dan hal-hal gila lainnya yang dilakukan Sasuke karena gadis tersebut.

Seperti diam-diam mengambil foto _candid_ gadis itu dan dijadikannya _wallpaper_ di handphonenya. Yang tanpa sengaja dilihat oleh anikinya saat makan malam keluarga, dan jadilah malam itu dihabiskan oleh ibu dan kakaknya itu menginterogasi Sasuke siapa gadis itu dan kapan Sasuke akan membawa pulang "calon mantu kaasan" (istilah dari ibunya). Semenjak hari itu keluarga Sasuke (minus Fugaku tentu saja, si kepala keluarga hanya diam dan tersenyum maklum saja melihat tingkah istri dan anak-anaknya) selalu menanyakan Sakura, si gadis _wallpaper_.

Atau diam-diam meminta Anko-sensei, yang bertugas sebagai ketua tim skripsi, agar namanya dimasukkan ke dalam daftar pembimbing skripsi. Bahkan secara khusus meminta secara langsung agar dapat menjadi pembimbing skripsi Sakura. Yang tentu saja tidak diiyakan begitu saja oleh Anko. Berminggu-minggu Sasuke harus menjadi supir bagi Anko, siap mengantar jemput kemana saja. Setiap hari harus menyiapkan dango favorit Anko dan tepat jam 12 siang sudah harus ada di mejanya tidak peduli Sasuke sedang banyak kerjaan atau Sasuke sedang dimana. Bahkan menggantikan Anko mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk pun Sasuke lakukan.

_And who's to blame? Sakura and her dangerous charms, of course!_ Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti ini. _And the dumbest of all, he can't stop_. Walaupun Sasuke menyadari betapa bodohnya perilakunya belakangan ini, tetapi dia tidak dapat menghentikannya. Baik perasaannya yang mengerikan ini ataupun adiksinya pada gadis musim semi tersebut.

Tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan Sasuke ini, selain Anko dan keluarganya tentu saja. Tetapi lama kelamaan, seiring berjalannya skripsi yang dikerjakan Sakura, satu orang lagi menyadari keanehan sikap Sasuke. Satu orang lagi yang berinteraksi dengan keduanya, yang melihat kejanggalan Sasuke ketika berada di dekat Sakura.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya orang tersebut tiba-tiba saat Sakura baru saja keluar dari ruangannya setelah bimbingan. Sasuke yang juga seruangan dengannya tetapi sedang sibuk memeriksa laporan praktikum mahasiswa di mejanya.

"Rencana apa?" tanyanya balik sambil tetap berkutat dengan kumpulan laporan di depannya.

"Rencanamu untuk Sakura, jangan pikir aku tidak menyadarinya Sasuke. Kenapa kau selalu mengulur-ulur waktu seminar Sakura? Kalau ingin dia selalu disisimu, memintanya secara langsung akan lebih baik kan?"

Tanpa dapat dicegah semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipi Sasuke, sambil memalingkan wajahnya Sasuke berseru, "Bicara apa kau Kakashi! Kebanyakan baca _Icha-Icha Paradise_ membuat banyak ide-ide aneh timbul di kepalamu!"

Kakashi hanya dapat tertawa melihat reaksi Sasuke. Menyenangkan sekali menggodai mantan muridnya yang satu ini. Tetapi walaupun sudah diberondong berbagai pertanyaan Sasuke tetap diam saja dan pura-pura berkonsentrasi memeriksa laporan. Ketika akhirnya Kakashi menghentikan pertanyaan serta berbagai godaaannya dan mulai membuka kembali buku favoritnya Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata, "aku hanya ingin Sakura menunggu sebentar lagi…"

_So forever can begin…_

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Author's note**

For the late update, hontou ni gomennasai! Maaf banget yaa update nya lama... Well, life's crazy and there's so many things running around in my head lately...

Untuk apresiasi di chapter sebelumnya makasiiiiii bangeet! Kalian the best deh :* :*

Untuk chapter ini, aku gatau mau ngomong apa, aku juga bingung... hehehe... Tapi moga pada suka yaa :)

Buat yang lagi skripsian, udah atau akan UN, atau yang lagi jalanin ujian-ujian lainnya dalam hidup ini, good luck yaa! Ganbatte kudasai!

The last but not the least

Thank you for reading, and review please...

With so much love,

**Blyskue**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

AU

Untuk para manusia yang galau karena skripsi dan tunawisuda di luar sana

Enjoy!

* * *

**SKRIPSWEET**

**Chapter 4: **The illness that i can't cure

"Dat… Jidat? SAKURA!" teriak Ino tepat di telinga Sakura akhirnya karena Sakura tidak juga merespon panggilannya. "Kenapa sih No? Ga usah teriak-teriak bisa kali." Sungut Sakura sambil mengelus-elus dadanya, berharap jantungnya tidak jadi melompat keluar saking kagetnya mendengar suara hyena sahabatnya yang memekakkan gendang telinga tersebut.

"Kamu itu kenapa sih Sak? Dari tadi bengong terus, aku tanyain aja ga jawab!" omel Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sakura dengan garpu di tangannya. "Spill. It. Now. Forehead!" raung Ino lagi dengan garpu yang masih setia diacungkan di depan muka Sakura, seolah peringatan untuk cerita atau mati.

"Iya Sakura-chan kenapa? Cerita aja kalau ada masalah yang mengganggu Sakura-chan." Timpal Hinata. Sakura memandangi kedua sahabatnya lekat, namun tidak berapa lama Sakura kembali bertopang dagu dan menusuk-nusuk steak di hadapannya tanpa gairah.

Ketiga sahabat yang sedang berkumpul di _food court_ suatu pusat perbelanjaan itu tengah menikmati _early dinner_ mereka. Setelah sekian lama tidak dapat berkumpul bersama karena kesibukan masing-masing, Hinata dengan koass nya Ino dengan skripsi dan jadwal mengajarnya serta Sakura dengan persiapan koass nya, akhirnya sore ini ketiganya dapat meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar makan bersama. Namun salah satu dari mereka terlihat tidak bersemangat dan berkali-kali menghela napasnya.

"Kenapa sih Sakura? Hinata-chan udah rela-relain jalan sama kita padahal dia sebentar lagi minggu ujian lho, _don't ruin the mood forehead_!" omel Ino lagi. "Sakura-chan kan Senin depan udah mulai prakoass-nya, seharusnya semangat dong Sakura-chan." Bujuk Hinata agar sahabatnya yang berambut pink ini dapat bersemangat kembali.

Tapi lagi-lagi Sakura hanya menghela napasnya, "aku juga ga ngerti nih, belakangan ini kok aku ga mood terus yaa?" aku Sakura akhirnya. "Ga mood gimana maksudnya Sak?" Tanya Ino sambil diletakkannya peralatan makannya dan siap mendengarkan curhatan sahabatnya sepenuhnya.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tetap menusuk-nusuk steak di depannya. "Gatau No, ga mood aja, makan ga nafsu, mau ngapa-ngapain juga males, ga ada semangat aja gitu rasanya... _Feels like something missing…_ Kenapa yaa?"

"Memangnya mulai dari kapan Sakura-chan jadi ga mood?" Timpal Hinata, tapi lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya, "mulai kapan yaa? Dari abis yudisium kayanya deh Hinata-chan."

Sakura pun kembali melamun. Kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa saling pandang, bingung harus merespon bagaimana. Karena selama ini Sakura adalah orang yang sangat ekspresif. Sakura yang bahagia, Sakura yang sedih, Sakura yang marah, Sakura yang _overexcited_, mereka sudah terbiasa menghadapinya. Tetapi Sakura yang tidak bersemangat seperti ini, Sakura yang seakan-akan tidak memiliki gairah untuk hidup ini, baru kali ini Ino dan Hinata melihatnya walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersahabat.

Saat ketiganya tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing, tiba-tiba Hinata melihat sesosok yang familiar berjalan melewati meja mereka. "Uchiha-sensei!" panggil Hinata begitu dilihatnya dosennya tersebut melintas. Sakura yang duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata dan memunggungi orang yang dipanggil Hinata, secara refleks langsung memutar badannya. Kedua bola matanya langsung membulat ketika matanya melihat sosok si dosen pembimbingnya tersebut. Sepersekian detik Sakura sempat merasa salah dengar ketika sahabatnya menyebut nama tersebut, tapi ternyata sosoknya benar-benar terpampang nyata di hadapannya. Tanpa dapat dicegah jantungnya berpacu makin cepat. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan rasa rindu yang menggebu-gebu pada sosok di depannya.

Selama hampir 2 bulan setelah Sakura menyelesaikan skripsinya Sakura selalu bertemu dengan dosennya tersebut, bahkan di akhir pekan sekalipun, tetapi ketika akhirnya Sakura harus mengikuti yudisium Sakura tidak pernah bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. 3 hari sebelum yudisium Sakura sudah diijinkan untuk tidak bantu-bantu lagi di klinik agar Sakura dapat mempersiapkan syarat-syarat yudisiumnya. Selain itu secara ajaib wajah Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat di kampus walaupun Sakura sudah bolak-balik bahkan "menunggui" kampus dari pagi sampai sore untuk mengurusi syarat yudisium tersebut.

Setelah yudisium pun, satu minggu yang kosong sebelum prakoass, Sakura habiskan untuk menyiapkan keperluan koass nya, seperti membeli jas snelli (jas putih seperti jas dokter, tetapi untuk koass biasanya bagian bawahnya lebih panjang), membuat _id card_, ataupun membuat baju operasi. Dan selama selang waktu tersebut Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu kembali dengan dosennya itu.

Ketika sosok Sasuke sudah tertangkap retinanya kenapa ada rasa yang seakan-akan mencengkram hatinya?

Sasuke yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan wajahnya. Sahabatnya yang berambut seperti duren yang berjalan di sebelahnya pun turut menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke baru saja akan menganggukan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan "hn" andalannya begitu dilihatnya salah satu mahasiswinya tengah duduk di salah satu meja makan di _food court _tersebut, tetapi saat dilihatnya sesosok gadis berkepala pink tengah memandanginya juga, napas Sasuke seakan tersekat.

"Sa… kura?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

Keduanya pun hanya dapat saling berpandangan tanpa berkata-kata. _Onyx _dan _emerald_ sama-sama mencoba menyerap sosok yang ditatapnya. Meresap banyak-banyak bayangan yang dapat direkamnya.

"Mahasiswinya teme yaa? Perkenalkan aku sahabatnya si teme satu ini."

Suara dari pria berambut duren di sebelah Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura dan Sasuke. Lalu dengan cengirannya yang lebar, sahabat Sasuke tersebut mulai mengulurkan tangannya mengajak berkenalan. Tetapi tepat sebelum tangan Sakura menyambut uluran tangannya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menarik kerah baju sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo dobe, masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan." Lalu setelah memberikan anggukan singkat kepada ketiga gadis tersebut, Sasuke pun berlalu sambil setengah menyeret sahabatnya. Setelah agak jauh dari ketiganya, Naruto – si pria berambut duren tersebut – mulai tertawa dengan keras.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin mengenalkan Sakura-chan kepadaku teme?"

"Tau darimana kau dobe?!" Tanya Sasuke sambil diberikannya tatapan mematikan khas Uchiha ke sahabatnya tersebut. Tetapi yang dipelototin malah tertawa makin kencang sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Karena aku jenius tentu saja aku tau teme baka! Hahahaha… kau pikir Itachi-nii dan Mikoto-baasan tidak menceritakannya kepadaku?" Bukan hanya sambil tertawa, sekarang Naruto mulai memukul-mukul bahu Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa mempertahankan _deathglare_-nya. Bertambah satu orang lagi yang akan menggodainya habis-habisan tentang si kepala pink.

"Eh tapi omong-omong teme, temannya Sakura-chan itu cantik yaa," tiba-tiba Naruto berkata setelah tawanya reda, sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan juga senyum yang terkulum malu. Sasuke pun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Bukan yang pirang lho teme, tapi yang satu lagi. Sakura-chan dan si pirang memang cantik tapi tidak secantik dia."

"Hn" jawab Sasuke malas menanggapi ocehan sahabatnya.

"Bener lhoo teme, aku baru kali ini melihat perempuan secantik dia."

"Hn"

"Kapan-kapan kenalkan yaa teme"

"Hn"

"Serius teme! Kau harus memperkenalkan kami!"

"Hn"

"Kalau sampai tidak, aku akan mendatangi Sakura-chan dan membongkar semua rahasiamu lalu akan kupengaruhi Sakura agar tidak akan pernah, camkan teme, tidak akan pernah, bahkan sampai Sakura jadi nenek-nenek sekalipun, untuk menerima cintamu dalam bentuk apapun!"

"Dobeeee!"

.

.

.

Ino memperhatikan dua orang yang berjalan menjauhi mereka, akhirnya Ino dapat bertemu secara langsung dengan orang yang selalu jadi topik pembicaraan Sakura beberapa bulan terakhir. Ino pun jadi mengangguk-angguk maklum, kalau ada orang seganteng ini yang mengulur-ulur skripsinya Ino juga pasti jadi bingung antara ingin melempar orang itu ke jurang atau malah menciumnya. Ketampanannya harusnya dikategorikan sebagai suatu kejahatan, tindak kriminal, dosa besar. Kenapa bisa ada orang yang tampannya tidak manusiawi seperti Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino pun melirik sahabatnya, ternyata kedua sahabatnya memiliki ekspresi yang hampir sama. Keduanya merona hebat. Dengan pipi yang kemerah-merahan Hinata memandangi sosok yang semakin tidak terlihat itu dengan pandangan menerawang. Sedangkan Sakura, dengan wajah yang sama memerahnya, juga memandangi sosok tersebut, tetapi Sakura dengan dahi berkerut seakan dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Forehead! Hinata!" panggil Ino, namun keduanya sama sekali tidak merespon. Bahkan Ino sampai melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah mereka namun mereka tetap tidak bergeming.

"Hoyy Sakura! Hinata!"

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin larut, namun Sakura belum juga memejamkan matanya. Sakura hanya berbaring gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Berkali-kali dia menghela napas panjang, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bahkan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Karena matanya tidak juga mau diajak tidur, akhirnya Sakura menyalakan ipodnya dan memainkan lagunya secara random. Walaupun sudah banyak lagu yang didengarnya, tetap saja ujung-ujungnya pikirannya akan melayang ke orang yang sama. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke sore ini membuat Sakura banyak berpikir.

Lagu _Heart attack_ yang dibawakan Demi Lovato yang berkumandang di ipodnya malah membuat Sakura mengingat-ingat kejadian saat membantu Sasuke di kliniknya. Yaah, Sasuke memang menyebut tempat bekerjanya adalah klinik tetapi pada kenyataannya itu adalah rumah sakit swasta bertaraf internasional yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha. Jadi, walaupun Sasuke hanya seorang dokter umum tetapi Sakura pernah membantu operasi sesar yang ditangani dokter spesialis, ataupun mengamati operasi-operasi lainnya, karena Sasuke sudah "menitipi" Sakura ke semua dokter di rumah sakit tersebut, apalagi karena rumah sakit tersebut bukan rumah sakit pendidikan jadilah Sakura satu-satunya orang yang "koass" disana, sebagai anak bawang tentu saja Sakura disayangi dan dijaga oleh semua dokter dan staf disana. Yaa hal itu bukan hanya karena kepribadian Sakura yang menyenangkan tetapi juga karena si bungsu Uchiha sudah "menitipkan" tentu saja harus dijaga baik-baik kan?

_But you make wanna act like a girl _

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes, you make me so nervous _

_That I just can't hold your hand_

Tetapi bukan itu yang diingat Sakura, hal-hal yang diingat Sakura adalah seperti saat Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke ruang operasi untuk mengamati operasi pengangkatan usus buntu, sebelum memasuki ruang operasi setiap orang memang harus dipastikan steril terlebih dahulu, yaitu dengan menggunakan baju khusus dan menggunakan sarung tangan yang steril. Karena baju khusus tersebut memiliki tali yang diikat di belakang maka Sasuke membantu Sakura memakai baju tersebut. Dan tanpa dapat dicegah detak jantung Sakura semakin meningkat, karena Sakura dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, tiba-tiba tangan kekar Sasuke memegang kepala Sakura. Sakura merasa seperti mau pingsan ketika tangan itu membelai rambutnya, wajahnya semakin memanas dan tangannya berkeringat. Tetapi yang dilakukan Sasuke ternyata hanya menguncir rambut Sakura dan menutupinya dengan topi untuk operasi.

"Kalau operasinya sudah selesai, kamu langsung ke ruanganku."

Ketika akhirnya Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendirian barulah Sakura dapat bernapas.

Atau hal lain seperti saat Sasuke mengajarkan Sakura menghitung dosis untuk obat anak, saat berkali-kali tanpa sengaja Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura untuk mengambil pulpen yang digenggam Sakura dan menunjukkan kesalahan yang dibuatnya, dan setiap kali tangan mereka bersentuhan Sakura merasa seperti tersengat listrik dan secara refleks langsung menarik tangannya dan memegangi dadanya untuk meminta jantungnya agar dapat tenang.

_You make me glow, but I cover up_

_Won't let it show_

_So I'm, putting my defences up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that _

_I think I'd have a heart attack…_

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke membuat Sakura merasakan "serangan jantung" seperti itu. Mengingat kejadian-kejadian tersebut saja sudah membuat Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas dan perasaan tidak nyaman di perutnya. Sakura memeluk bantalnya erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal tersebut. Rasanya ingin meledak. Dan Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti, ini pertama kalinya Sakura merasa seperti ini. Apa Sakura harus menghubungi Ino, karena sepertinya Ino akan mengerti hal-hal seperti ini, tetapi Sakura mengurungkan niatnya karena selain ini sudah larut malam tetapi Sakura juga merasa malu kalau menceritakan semuanya pada sahabatnya itu.

Kejadian tadi sore pun membuat Sakura banyak berpikir. Kenapa saat melihat wajah Sasuke Sakura malah merasakan perasaan rindu yang membuncah? Apa sebenarnya selama ini Sakura merindukannya tetapi tidak menyadarinya? Atau malah jangan-jangan itulah penyebabnya dia mengalami gangguan mood belakangan ini.

Lagu lain pun mulai mengalun, Sakura yang tidak tahan dengan apa yang dirasakannya mengalihkan pikirannya dengan mendengarkan lagunya dengan seksama. Tetapi ternyata lagu dari playlist yang disetting random itu malah membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

_Even the stars _

_Shine a bit bright I've noticed_

_When you're close to me_

_Still it remains a mystery…_

_Anyone who seen us_

_Knows what's going on between us_

_It doesn't take a genius _

_To read between the lines _

_And it's not just wishful thinking_

_Or only me who's dreaming_

_I know what these are symptoms of_

_We could be in love…_

Gara-gara mendengarkan lagu tersebut, Sakura jadi memikirkan kemungkinannya, mungkinkah perasaan dia ke dosennya tersebut sudah melebihi rasa suka dan kagum seperti diawal-awal semester, mungkinkah yang dirasakannya adalah….

Sakura pun berteriak kencang-kencang di bantalnya. Untung bantalnya dapat meredam suara teriakan Sakura sehingga tidak membangunkan orangtua bahkan tetangga-tetangga Sakura karena tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan di tengah malam.

_Well, realizing you falling for someone, for the first time, is like opening a door to a very dark path that you don't know where it ends. _

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

**Author's note**

Maaf baru update! Untuk timeline nya yang loncat-loncat juga maaf yaa... Chapter ini lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya padahal aku maunya sih tiap chapter bakal tambah panjang, tapi yaah tiba-tiba ada gejolak di hati untuk upload chap ini dan dipotong di sini hahaha... Abaikan saja reader-sama... Untuk chapter ini juga aku ngerasa kurang puas sih sebenernya, fluff nya kurang berasa apalagi humornya, selain itu belum sempet aku rapiin juga, maafkan yaa reader-sama, lagi pusing tujuh keliling soalnya aku udh mulai prakoass jugaa *tebar confetti* hehe.. Buat yang udah doain skripsi aku cepet selesai, makasiiiiii banget... aku hanya butiran debu tanpa kaliaaaan :* :*

Buat yang bertanya-tanya apa skripsweet ini terinspirasi dari kisah aku sendiri, kalau masalah skripsi yang diulur-ulur sih iya tapi kalau masalah love story nya, itu pure inspirasi yang turun dari langit, wong pembimbing aku aja udah ibu-ibu semua...

Buat yg udah review, yaampuun i love you very very much deeh! maaf yaa ada yang belum sempet aku bales... And for Eve-san, please stop stroking my already-bigger-than-life ego, your reviews are wonderful, you know i love you too :*

__Oh iya, Insya Allah chap 5 bakal jd chapter terakhir. Kalau misalnya updatenya lama harap maklum yaa, selain jadwal aku yang udh mulai hectic lagi, nulis juga sebenernya bukan hobi apalagi bakat aku. Nulis lebih ke proses apus-tulis sampe aku nemuin yang pas menurut aku, makanya aku selalu lama nulis satu chapter aja. But bear with me please... And for all of you, i'll try to write a better chapter :)

the last but not the least,

thanks for reading and review please!

with so much love,

**Blyskue**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

AU

Untuk para manusia yang galau karena skripsi dan tunawisuda di luar sana

Enjoy!

* * *

**SKRIPSWEET**

**Chapter 5: **_Troubles that i don't mind having for the rest of my life!_

Perlahan-lahan waktu pun terus menjalankan roda-rodanya. Tanpa terasa 2 minggu prakoass sudah hampir berakhir. 2 _gruesome_ _weeks_ _for _Sakura. Sebenarnya prakoassnya sendiri tidaklah terlalu berat, karena prakoass itu semacam masa orientasi, hanya diperkenalkan stase (bagian) apa saja yang akan dilalui selama koass, peraturan-peraturan yang berlaku ataupun belajar menulis status pasien. Tapi yang menyebabkan minggu prakoass ini menjadi berat buat Sakura adalah kesulitannya untuk fokus. Sebentar-sebentar pikirannya akan melayang, saat ada dokter yang tengah menjelaskan tanpa dapat dicegah pikirannya malah membayangkan wajah yang lain. Dan Sakura benci akan hal itu. Ini adalah saat-saat penting dimana Sakura membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh. Tetapi semakin Sakura rindu akan orang itu maka semakin sulit pula Sakura untuk berkonsentrasi.

Selain karena kealfaan sosok Sasuke di hari-harinya, rasa takut dan ragu juga makin lama makin menyerang Sakura. Rasa takut untuk memulai dunia baru yang asing baginya, dunia dimana kesalahan kecil dapat berakibat fatal dan tidak dapat ditolerir. Rasa ragu akan kemampuan dirinya sendiri, mampukah Sakura melewati masa-masa koass yang bukan hanya berat secara fisik tetapi juga berat secara mental? Hal-hal seperti ini yang membuat Sakura tidak dapat merasakan kebahagiaan dan rasa bangga yang dirasakan teman-temannya yang juga menjalani prakoass bersamanya.

Sakura sedari tadi hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya, sesekali diambilnya _handphone_ yang diletakkan asal di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian dipandanginya layar _handphone-_nya dan membuka _phonebook_, setelah bermenit-menit hanya memandangi kontak di _handphone_-nya tersebut Sakura kembali melempar _handphone_-nya diatas kasur. Dalam satu jam terakhir itu yang dilakukan Sakura berulang kali.

Sibuk mencari akal, mencari alasan untuk sekedar menghubungi Sasuke. Mungkin dengan mendengar suara Sasuke perasaan rindu pada sosok mantan dosen pembimbingnya itu dapat sedikit terobati dan kegelisahan di dalam hatinya dapat sedikit dikurangi. Karena sosok Sasuke walaupun galak tetapi entah kenapa saat dia berada di samping Sakura dapat menimbulkan keyakinan di hatinya, keyakinan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _Well, as long as she is with him, everything is okay, will be okay. And it feels right_. Dan jangan tanyakan Sakura kenapa, karena Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti alasannya.

Bagaimana Sasuke dapat meyakinkan Sakura untuk melakukan punksi vena langsung ke lengannya. Atau bagaimana Sasuke berhasil membesarkan hati Sakura yang terlambat masuk koass dan membantunya terjun langsung mencoba bagaimana _hectic_-nya dunia rumah sakit.

Tetapi pengalamannya selama sebulan lebih itu tidak memberinya kepercayaan diri untuk menghadapi koassnya yang sungguhan. Karena saat itu, walaupun berbagai operasi telah Sakura amati, berbagai tindakan dan pemeriksaan fisik bahkan telah Sakura coba lakukan, itu semua dilakukan di sebelah Sasuke. Kalaupun tidak ada Sasuke di sisinya, dokter-dokter yang membimbing Sakura selalu dengan sabar mengajarkan segalanya, hanya tersenyum maklum saat ada kekurangan dari yang dilakukannya dan dengan perlahan menunjukkan kesalahan yang dilakukan Sakura. Paramedis disana pun tidak segan-segan membantu Sakura dan bersifat ramah padanya.

Di dunia koass sesungguhnya, Sakura tentu tidak akan mendapatkan suasana yang senyaman itu. Dokter konsulen (dokter spesialis yang menjadi pembimbing koass) atau dokter residen (dokter umum yang sedang mengambil spesialisasi) yang siap melahapnya jika Sakura melakukan kesalahan. Paramedis yang galak yang siap mengawasi dan mencari setiap kekurangan yang dilakukannya sampai ke pasien-pasien yang tidak kooperatif. Belum lagi lelah secara fisik yang pasti akan dialaminya, malam-malam tanpa tidur karena harus jaga malam. Dan jika tidak dapat giliran jaga malam masih banyak _case report, journal reading _dan berbagai hal lainnya yang tetap akan menyita malam-malam Sakura, padahal keesokan harinya Sakura harus sudah siap lagi berada di rumah sakit dari pagi buta.

Sanggupkah? Pantaskah? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkali-kali berputar-putar terus di kepalanya belakangan ini. Apakah IPK-nya yang hampir sempurna itu dapat menyelamatkannya melewati dunia kerja yang – yaah, bilang saja – kejam. Apalagi dunia yang digelutinya adalah dunia yang tidak dapat mentolerir sedikit saja kesalahan, karena kesalahan kecil saja dapat berakibat fatal, kelalaian sedikit saja dapat membahayakan nyawa orang lain.

Di saat keraguan besar yang menggelayuti hatinya dan krisis kepercayaan diri yang menggerogotinya inilah Sakura merasa butuh sosok mantan dosen pembimbingnya itu. Untuk membuatnya percaya kembali, untuk menguatkan langkahnya lagi. Seperti yang selama ini tanpa Sasuke sadari dilakukannya.

Akhirnya Sakura membulatkan tekadnya, sambil menahan napas Sakura menekan nomer Sasuke di kontak _handphone_-nya. Tetapi sebelum nada sambungnya terdengar Sakura sudah memutuskan sambungan. Keberaniannya kembali meninggalkannya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya menarik napas panjang dan memulai kembali kegiatan berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Sakura harus dapat memikirkan sebuah alasan, alasan yang tepat untuk dapat bertemu atau paling tidak dapat mendengar suara Sasuke. Alasan yang tidak terlalu dibuat-buat, yang juga tidak akan mempermalukannya di hadapan pria yang irit omong itu.

Ide konyol seperti pura-pura sakit dan berobat ke Sasuke sempat menggoda imannya, tetapi segera dienyahkannya ide tersebut karena Sasuke seorang dokter yang jenius tentu saja dia akan tahu kalau tidak ada yang salah dengan kesehatan Sakura. "Iyaa tapi kesehatan mentalku yang bermasalah," dengus Sakura dalam hati. "_Huft… I'm going crazy, what have you done to me?" _kali ini malah Sakura berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Yaah berbicara dengan dirimu sendiri bisa menjadi salah satu tanda kegilaan kan?

Sakura terus memutar otaknya mencari skenario-skenario yang mungkin dapat mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke. Mungkinkah ada barang Sakura yang tertinggal di ruangan Sasuke di rumah sakit jadi Sakura dapat beralasan kesana untuk mengambilnya? Atau justru sebaliknya, mungkin ada barang Sasuke yang terbawa olehnya sehingga harus dikembalikan?

Tiba-tiba seperti ada yang menyalakan sebuah bohlam di kepalanya, idenya muncul begitu saja. Dengan senyum mengembang Sakura segera berlari keluar kamar dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu.

.

.

.

Dengan setoples _cookies _yang dibungkus dengan plastik bening dan dihiasi dengan pita cantik berwarna merah, Sakura berdiri di depan kediaman Uchiha. Sebelum membunyikan bel rumah, Sakura menarik napas panjang. Dengan sumringah Sakura menekan bel yang berada di hadapannya.

Sakura merasa perlu memberikan penghargaan ke otaknya yang terpikirkan ide jenius ini. Kalau dengan alasan seperti ini tentu Sakura dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke tanpa harus menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Karena Mikoto-okaasan sering sekali membawakan Sakura makan siang saat Sakura membantu di rumah sakit keluarga Uchiha, jadi wajar saja kan kalau sekali-sekali Sakura datang berkunjung dan membawa kue?

"Sakura-chan? Ayo masuk nak!' sambut si nyonya rumah begitu dibukanya pintu rumah dan ada sosok gadis pink berdiri disana. "Ah okaa-san, ini aku bawain okaa-san cookies buatanku sama ibuku." Dengan senyum mengembang Sakura menyodorkan toples di tangannya.

"Waah, ga perlu repot-repot gitu Sakura-chan. Sayang sekali Sasuke sedang tidak di rumah, pasti dia senang sekali bisa ketemu Sakura-chan." Tanpa dapat dicegah senyum Sakura perlahan memudar, "Sasuke-kun lagi engga di rumah yaa kaa-san?" Tanya Sakura lagi meyakinkan hatinya, kali aja tadi Sakura hanya salah dengar kan. Si nyonya rumah pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ayo Saku masuk, jangan berdiri di luar aja." Ajak Mikoto lagi karena gadis di hadapannya tiba-tiba jadi terdiam. "Eh engga usah deh kaa-san, Sakura buru-buru soalnya, kapan-kapan Sakura mampir lagi yaa."

Dan dengan kepala tertunduk perlahan Sakura meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Mikoto cuma bisa memandangi punggung Sakura yang makin lama makin menjauh dengan perasaan bingung. Awalnya cerah ceria kenapa tiba-tiba jadi mendung kelabu begitu.

Sakura pun hanya terus berjalan tanpa memerhatikan arah. Matanya hanya melihat langkah kakinya, langkah kakinya yang Sakura sendiri tidak tau akan membawanya kemana. Pikirannya sibuk menetralkan perasaannya.

Begitu Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ternyata Sakura telah sampai di taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kediaman Uchiha. Ketika Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas bangku taman, air mata yang dari tadi coba dibendungnya melesak keluar begitu saja.

Sakura berkali-kali mengusap air matanya. Walaupun keadaan taman sedang sepi, tidak ada orang selain Sakura malahan, tetapi tetap saja malu rasanya menangis di depan umum seperti ini. Namun sayangnya, perasaan Sakura juga tidak dapat ditahan. Permintaan Sakura kan sangat sederhana, yaitu hanya agar dia dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke walau cuma sebentar. Tetapi kenapa susah sekali rasanya untuk melihat orang tersebut. Sibuk mencari alasan, menekan egonya agar tidak muncul di permukaan, hanya untuk melihat mata kelamnya yang tajam tetapi teduh, untuk sekedar mendengarkan jawaban 'hn' darinya. Sebentar saja, hanya beberapa menit pun tidak apa-apa. Karena begitu Sakura memulai koass nya tentu akan semakin susah bagi Sakura untuk dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Seperti halnya saat ini Sakura sulit sekali untuk sekedar berkumpul bersama dengan Hinata, hanya bisa sekali-sekali dan itupun mencuri-curi kesempatan.

Mengingat koassnya yang akan dimulai besok malah membuat airmata Sakura makin deras. Rasa takut dan tidak percaya diri semakin tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Memikirkannya saja rasanya berat apalagi harus menjalaninya. _Hard, gruesome, exhausting days waiting for her. No weekends, no holidays. _

"Hiks… hiks… Cuma sebentar aja, aku… hiks… pingin ketemu," sambil tetap menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangan, Sakura tanpa sadar membisikkan suara hatinya. Saking derasnya air mata yang membanjiri wajah Sakura sampai dia tidak sadar ada langkah kaki yang datang mendekatinya.

"Sakura?"

Suara baritone yang begitu lekat diingatannya membuat Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Dan disanalah dia berdiri, tepat di hadapannya. Rambutnya masih seperti pantat ayam seperti biasanya, matanya masih sehitam langit malam, dan keberadaannya masih memicu laju jantungnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura menghapus jejak airmatanya. Namun tangan Sasuke langsung menahan tangan Sakura dan menjauhkannya dari wajahnya. Tangan yang satu lagi digunakannya untuk memegang lembut dagu Sakura agar Sakura tidak lagi menunduk tetapi menatap tepat ke netra kelamnya.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya, tetapi Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kamu kenapa?" ulangnya lagi. Suara lembut tapi tegasnya Sasuke membuat Sakura mulai bersuara. "Aku… aku… aku cuma… ngerasa ga yakin sama diri aku sendiri aja." Jawab Sakura pelan. Sakura pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tetapi lagi-lagi Sasuke yang kini memegang kedua pipinya memaksa agar _emerald_ Sakura tetap mengarah pada _onyx _-nya.

Sasuke memang tidak berkata apa-apa, tetapi tatapannya seakan menuntut Sakura untuk bercerita lebih. "Aku ga tau Sasuke-kun, aku ngerasa takut dan ragu sama diri aku sendiri, aku ga tau apa aku sanggup, apa aku mampu ngelewatin masa-masa koass. Mikirinnya aja terasa berat." Aku Sakura akhirnya, tanpa terasa air mata Sakura kembali menetes.

"Dunia yang baru menanti kamu, angkat kepala kamu! Kamu ga perlu takut_. Don't cry anymore, the harder you get the more you should smile. Everyone surely will love your magic. Don't forget it, kay?_" kata Sasuke sambil diusapnya air mata Sakura dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kalau dipikirin memang terasa berat, tapi saat udah ngejalaninnya kamu pasti bisa." lanjut Sasuke.

Dan lagi-lagi, hanya sepotong-dua potong kalimat dari Sasuke dapat membuat Sakura merasa yakin, membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Membuat Sakura percaya kalau dirinya dapat berdiri lebih tegak, melangkah lebih mantap dan siap berlari lebih cepat. Bagaimana Sakura bisa tidak mencintai pria ini? _He brings out the best in Sakura._

Perlahan-lahan senyuman kembali mengembang di wajah Sakura. Melihat wajah Sakura yang kembali bersinar, Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura lembut lalu menarik tangannya. "Ayo, aku anter pulang."

.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura memulai kehidupan koassnya. Dari pagi sekali Sakura sudah berada di rumah sakit. Tak sedetikpun senyuman lenyap dari wajahnya. Setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke tempo hari, semangatnya sudah meroket ke titik maksimal. Walaupun bagian pertama yang akan Sakura jalani adalah bagian bedah – bagian atau stase yang paling sulit dan melelahkan – tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan semangatnya sama sekali. Apalagi Hinata yang telah melewati stase kebidanan, kini masuk ke stase bedah bareng dengan Sakura. Bersama dengan sahabatnya lagi membuat Sakura yakin kalau _she'll make it through_.

Sakura yang saking bersemangatnya, sedari tadi sibuk mengajak Hinata ngobrol. Bahkan ketika dokter konsulen yang menjadi penanggung jawab kepaniteraan datang dan memulai sambutan untuk para koass yang baru bergabung di bedah, Sakura masih sibuk membisiki Hinata berbagai hal. Karena mereka duduk di bagian paling belakang jadi Orochimaru-sensei – si dokter konsulen – tidak mengetahui kalau dua dokter mudanya tengah sibuk di dunia mereka sendiri.

"Di stase bedah ini karena kami para konsulen sangat sibuk, jadi kalian jangan ragu-ragu untuk banyak bertanya dan belajar dari kakak-kakak residen karena merekalah yang selalu _stand by_ di rumah sakit dan bertanggung jawab untuk membimbing kalian. Kalian akan dibagi menjadi 4 kelompok dan tiap-tiap kelompok akan memiliki satu kakak residen sebagai pembimbing. Jadi perkenalkan para pembimbing kalian, Kabuto Yakushii, Shino Aburame, Sabaku no Gaara dan…

…Uchiha Sasuke."

Begitu nama Sasuke disebut secara refleks Sakura langsung menjulurkan kepalanya melihat kedepan. Dan ternyata disanalah dia berada. Dengan matanya yang masih sekelam malam. Rambutnya yang masih mencuat seperti pantat ayam. Wajahnya yang masih luar biasa tampan. Dengan sebuah senyuman tercetak di _kissable lips_-nya. Bukan senyum simpul namun hangatnya yang biasa ditunjukkannya ke Sakura. Tetapi senyum yang hanya terangkat sebelah, _smirk_ ciri khasnya.

Ketika Sakura menyadari kalau onyx Sasuke mengarah kepadanya, Sakura tidak dapat mencegah perasaan merinding yang menyerangnya. Senyumnya yang walaupun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya tetap saja menimbulkan perasaan ngeri.

Bukannya perasaan bahagia dan berbunga-bunga ketika bertemu dengan orang yang dirindukan yang dirasakan Sakura, melainkan perasaan waswas dan Sakura tidak dapat berbohong kalau justru Sakura malah mendapatkan firasat buruk. Seperti ada malapetaka besar yang menantinya, malapetaka yang tergambar dari senyuman seperti psikopat dari mantan dosen pembimbingnya itu.

_Uh oh… Here comes trouble!_

.

.

.

Di stase bedah, setiap kelompok akan ditempatkan di bagian yang berbeda-beda dan akan di-_rolling_ setiap minggunya sehingga tiap kelompok setidaknya mendapat 2 minggu masa dinas di setiap bagian. Bagian-bagian itu terdiri dari OK (yang dalam bahasa Belanda merupakan singkatan dari Operatie Khamer atau kamar operasi), bangsal (yang terdiri dari beberapa ruangan dimana pasien-pasien rawat inap dirawat), poliklinik (tempat pasien-pasien rawat jalan yang ingin berobat) dan UGD (Unit Gawat Darurat).

Karena minggu ini giliran kelompok Sakura yang bertugas di OK maka setelah pengarahan panjang lebar dari Orochimaru-sensei, Sakura beserta teman-teman sekelompoknya segera bergegas menuju gedung bedah sentral. Dari cerita teman-teman sekelompoknya yang mendengarkan dengan seksama pengarahan tadi, residen pembimbing kelompok mereka akan menunggu di OK. Karena residen pun memiliki sistem _rolling_, maka setiap pembimbing akan selalu mengikuti kemana kelompoknya pindah tugas. Minggu ini di OK, minggu kedua UGD, minggu ketiga di poliklinik, dan minggu keempat di bangsal, saat perputaran kembali ke awal pun residen pembimbing akan tetap ikut perputaran. Karena itulah teman- teman sekelompok Sakura berdoa agar mendapat residen pembimbing yang baik, tidak pelit ilmu dan juga tidak pelit nilai, karena hidup mereka di stase bedah ini sangat tergantung dari residen pembimbing.

Residen pembimbing yang dapat membantu koass belajar dan menjalankan tugasnya, atau bahkan mempersulitnya.

Residen pembimbing yang memegang nasib koass di tangan mereka.

Doa Sakura Haruno cuma satu, agar bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi pembimbing mereka.

Hati Sakura memang sangat menyayangi pria itu dan ingin selalu berada di dekatnya, jika Sasuke menjadi pembimbing kelompok mereka tentu mereka akan sering bertatap muka, tetapi entah kenapa insting Sakura justru malah berkata sebaliknya.

Setelah memakai baju khusus OK, lengkap dengan topi dan maskernya, Sakura dan teman-temannya pun memasuki ruang tunggu dokter. Seperti penjelasan saat pengarahan tadi, hal pertama yang harus mereka lakukan adalah menemui residen pembimbing di ruang tunggu dokter.

"Jangan Sasuke! Jangan Sasuke! Jangan Sasuke!" bahkan sampai tepat di depan pintu ruang tunggu dokter pun Sakura tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan dalam hati jampi-jampi tersebut. "Yaa Tuhan, Sakura janji bakal jadi anak baik selama seminggu asal bukan Sasuke pembimbingnya, please… please…!"

Saat Sakura beserta teman-temannya memasuki ruang tunggu dokter ternyata tidak ada seorangpun di dalamnya. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu di dalam, namun tidak beberapa lama pintu kembali mengayun terbuka. Dan begitu sesosok "Adonis" melewati pintu tersebut Sakura tidak dapat mencegah suara Taylor Swift yang tiba-tiba bergaung di kepalanya.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in…_

.

.

.

Ternyata feeling Sakura memang tidak salah. Sasuke Uchiha menjadi residen pembimbingnya merupakan malapetaka. Hari pertama saja Sakura sudah dibuatnya "jungkir balik".

Tugas koass di OK sebenarnya tidak terlalu berat yaitu hanya menjadi asisten saat ada operasi ataupun jika sudah ada yang asistensi teman sekelompoknya yang lain hanya _on look_ saja. Cuma terkadang yang membuat pusing adalah konsulen dan residen yang senang bertanya ke koass. Dari pertanyaan normal tapi menguras otak seperti; _ini apa yang saya potong? Batas atas dan batas bawahnya apa? Ini kenapa saya jahit seperti ini? Ini jenis jahitan apa?_

Sampai pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak normal dan menguras kesabaran seperti: _kamu mau tidak jadi istri kedua saya?_

Pertanyaan "ajaib" tersebut sempat dilontarkan ke Hinata yang sedang asistensi operasi seorang konsulen. Dokter spesialis bedah urologi tersebut ternyata memang terkenal dengan keeksentrikannya, dengan rambut putih panjangnya dan hobinya menanyai setiap koass yang cantik dengan pertanyaan ajaib itu. Hinata yang tiba-tiba ditanyai seperti itu hampir saja pingsan saking malunya. Tetapi untungnya Hinata tidak jadi pingsan, bisa gawat kalau Hinata pingsan dan sampai jatuh ke lapangan operasi, operasi pengangkatan ginjal tersebut bisa jadi gagal karena Hinata pingsan dan menyundul ginjal yang akan diangkat. _And she'll be a laughing stock for the rest of her life or worse_ keluarga pasien bisa menuntutnya kalau sampai terjadi hal yang gawat pada si pasien.

Itu pengalaman hari pertama Hinata di stase bedah, hari pertama Sakura pun tidak kalah hebohnya. Hari itu ada 7 operasi, 6 operasi konsulen dan 1 operasi residen, dan karena setiap operasi harus ada koass yang ikut serta, Sakura yang 1 kelompoknya beranggotakan 7 orang harus terpisah sendiri-sendiri mengikuti 1 operasi. Tentu saja residen yang operasi hari ini adalah Sasuke karena minggu ini adalah minggu Sasuke bertugas di OK.

Saat awal perkenalan dengan residen pembimbing, Sasuke langsung menentukan ketua kelompok asuhannya. Dengan mudahnya Sasuke menentukan ketua. "Siapa pemegang IPK tertinggi di kelompok ini?" dan ketika kelompoknya menjawab dengan melirik si kepala pink, Sasuke pun langsung menjawab, "oke, ketua kelompok Sakura Haruno. Sekarang kalian menyebar dan isi setiap operasi, untuk kamu ketua, kamu ikut operasi saya." Sakura yang belum pulih dari _shock_-nya cuma bisa makin bengong mendengar pemilihan ketua yang semena-mena itu.

Jadi disinilah Sakura berada, di samping Sasuke di depan meja operasi, dengan kasa steril di tangan kiri dan alat _suction_ di tangan kanan. Pura-pura memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah membelah perut pasien, padahal yang dipikirkan Sakura adalah scenario dimana dia yang memegang _scalpel_ dan sedang membelah perut Sasuke… tetapi tanpa pembiusan. Tawa _evil_ pun membahana di kepala Sakura.

"Ini fascia apa?"pertanyaan singkat Sasuke membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya, namun belum selesai Sakura mencerna pertanyaannya Sasuke sudah kembali melemparkan pertanyaan, "coba kamu sebutkan lapisan perut dari luar sampai dalam."

"Ummm… paling luar kulit, terus habis kulit ada… hmm… jaringan subkutan, lalu ada fascia… fascia… duuh fascia apa yaa," Sakura sibuk mencari-cari di ingatannya, tetapi entah kenapa setiap ditanya tiba-tiba seperti ini otak jenius Sakura suka mogok, apalagi kalau yang bertanya adalah Sasuke.

"PR yaa buat kamu, sampai kamu bisa sebutin dengan lancar anatomi perut, baik lapisan ataupun organ-organ di dalamnya, kamu harus ikut operasi saya terus."

"PR sensei?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Iya PR."

"Koass juga ada PR? Kaya anak sekolahan doong," tanpa sadar Sakura menyuarakan protesnya.

"Yaa selama pengetahuan kamu masih kaya anak sekolahan saya akan ngasih PR terus," tak ayal jawaban dari Sasuke mengundang tawa seluruh penghuni OK 1 tersebut, baik perawat bius maupun perawat instrument menertawakan Sakura.

Okee, lupakan tentang bayangan Sakura ingin membelah perut Sasuke dengan _scalpel_. Pisau operasi itu terlalu kecil, terlalu sayang jika memakai _scalpel_ untuk Sasuke. Kampak atau golok mungkin lebih pas jika itu untuk Sasuke. Dan kali ini kepala Sakura kembali dipenuhi adegan-adegan _gore_ dan tawa _evil_ kembali membahana.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura sudah siap mengikuti operasi Sasuke setelah semalaman suntuk belajar kembali tentang anatomi. Walaupun lingkaran hitam menghiasi mata Sakura, tetapi senyuman lebar terus mengembang di wajahnya.

Hari ini Sasuke tidak akan bisa mempermalukannya lagi di depan perawat. Dari lapisan-lapisan perut, organ-ogannya, sampai persarafan dan perdarahannya pun Sakura sudah hafal di luar kepala. Bahkan untuk jaga-jaga Sakura juga sudah menghafal kembali anatomi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Ha! _Just bring it on!_

Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah berada di ruang OK1. Terlihat di ruang tersebut perawat-perawat tengah menyiapkan alat sedangkan Sasuke dengan serius memperhatikan foto rontgen pasien.

"Sensei, untuk PR kemarin saya sudah hafal anatomi perut." Kata Sakura dengan mantap.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke, tetapi perhatiannya tetap pada foto rontgen di tangannya.

"Sudah!" jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk yakin.

"Oke."

…

…oke?

Perjuangan Sakura semalam suntuk hanya untuk sebuah kata "oke"?

Tanpa dapat dicegah adegan _gore _kembali berputar di kepala Sakura. Sasuke. Kampak. Kepala terputus. Darah dimana-mana.

Hahaha…

Haha..

Ha.

"Pasien yang akan dioperasi sekarang ini riwayat perjalanan penyakitnya bagaimana?" tidak berapa lama Sasuke kembali bersuara. Sakura yang bingung pun cuma bisa menjawab dengan, "huh?"

"Kamu mau ikut operasi tapi ga tau pasien?"

Sakura cuma bisa diam karena bingung mau jawab apa, tetapi dalam hatinya berbagai protes telah dikumandangkan seperti orang yang lagi demo. Lah yang punya pasien siapa? Berobatnya ke dia yaa dia lah yang harusnya tau! _Inner_ Sakura sibuk berkoar-koar.

"Sekarang kamu ke ruang tunggu pasien dan anamnesis pasiennya, kamu ga boleh ikut operasi kalau ga tau pasien."

"Sekarang sensei?"

"Iya sekarang, kenapa? Keberatan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Sakura Cuma bisa menarik napas panjang dan menjawab dengan setengah hati, "iyaaa sensei."

Setelah Sakura selesai menganamnesis pasiennya, Sakura kembali menemui Sasuke. Sakura pun menjelaskan keadaan pasiennya, dari keluhan sampai perjalanan penyakitnya. Begitu selesai menjelaskan, Sasuke cuma diam dan menatap Sakura.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah sensei!" jawab Sakura yakin.

"Usia pasien, jenis kelamin, alamat dan pekerjaannya tidak kamu tanyakan?"

Sakura cuma bisa mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan muka bingung, katanya tadi disuruh nanyain riwayat penyakitnya, kenapa sekarang identitas pasien juga ditanya? Sakura hanya menanyakan nama saja saat berkenalan dengan pasien.

"Identitas pasien juga penting. Usia, jenis kelamin, tempat tinggal bahkan pekerjaan pun bisa mempengaruhi kesehatan seseorang." Sakura cuma bisa mengangguk pasrah dan menjawab, "iyaa sensei!" dengan suara anak manisnya.

"Lalu apa rencana kamu ke pasien ini kalau pasien ini datang lebih dulu ke kamu sebelum ke saya?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura cuma bisa mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tampang bodoh. "err… rujuk ke sensei?" jawab Sakura akhirnya.

"PR yaa buat kamu, tulis tangan _case report_ pasien ini, besok kumpul ke saya."

_Scene _ke-37…

Sasuke. Golok. Usus berceceran. Darah dimana-mana…

.

.

.

Begitulah penderitaan Sakura selama di OK. Sementara teman-teman Sakura walau suka ditanya berbagai macam hal saat operasi, tetapi tidak ada yang rutin dapat PR seperti Sakura. Sakura pun pernah mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari operasi Sasuke. Seperti waktu itu, operasi Sasuke akan dimulai pukul 10, tetapi Sakura sengaja mengajukan diri menjadi asisten operasi Orochimaru-sensei saat operasinya akan mulai pukul 9. Operasi pengangkatan tumor di kepala ini akan memakan waktu lama, Sakura jadi punya alasan untuk tidak ikut operasi agak kejam, tetapi biarkan teman sekelompoknya yang lain yang mengisi operasi Sasuke, toh Sasuke tidak sekejam itu jika terhadap koass yang lain. Sasuke cuma sentiment ke dirinya, pikir Sakura.

Seperti perkiraan Sakura, operasi dengan Orochimaru-sensei selesai sekitar jam 12, pasti operasi Sasuke juga sudah selesai. Dengan senyum terkembang Sakura keluar dari ruang OK 9, ruang operasi Orochimaru-sensei. Sakura yang sedang bahagia tidak memperhatikan ketika melewati OK 1. Di meja depan OK 1 ada Sasuke yang tengah menulis laporan operasi, tetapi hal tersebut luput dari pandangan Sakura.

"Dek koass!" begitu di panggil secara reflex Sakura langsung menengok. Di rumah sakit memang koass dipanggil 'adik koass' oleh residen, konsulen atau perawat.

Begitu melihat yang memanggilnya adalah Sasuke senyuman di bibir Sakura pun lenyap. Untung selama di OK wajib memakai masker jadi perubahan air muka Sakura tidak begitu kentara.

"Sudah selesai kan operasi dengan Orochimaru-sensei? Sekarang kamu bantu saya buat laporan operasi."

Jadi disinilah Sakura berada, jongkok di depan Sasuke dengan lembaran laporan operasi di pangkuannya sementara Sasuke duduk di bangku di hadapannya mendiktekan prosedur operasi. Selesai menulis laporannya pun, Sakura masih disuruh untuk mengantar lembar tersebut ke dokter anestesinya untuk ditandatangani. Karena dokter anestesinya telah meninggalkan ruang OK 1, Sakura terpaksa mencari si dokter dengan mengelilingi seluruh OK.

Setelah operasi berjam-jam yang melelahkan dengan Orochimaru-sensei, Sakura masih harus berkeliling mencari dokter. Rasanya pinggang Sakura mau copot. Kaki yang sedari tadi tidak diberi istirahat pun (hanya 15 menit jongkok saat menulis laporan bersama Sasuke) juga sudah meronta-ronta minta istirahat.

Sehabis mendapatkan tandatangan dokter anestesi, Sakura kembali ke ruang OK 1 tempat Sasuke menunggu. "Ini Sensei, laporannya sudah ditandatangani," kata Sakura sambil disodorkannya laporan tersebut.

"Kamu taro aja di _bed_ pasiennya di ruang pemulihan." jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura menarik napas panjang. Mencoba menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak. Sakura yang sangat lelah membuat emosinya jadi mudah tersulut.

Dengan menarik napas panjang lagi, Sakura menjawab, "iyaaa sensei."

Tetapi tepat sebelum Sakura beranjak, Sasuke kembali berucap, "kamu hafalin prosedur operasi hernia yaa, besok saya operasi hernia kamu yang buat laporannya."

Tanpa dapat dicegah Sakura yang tengah emosi menjawab dengan lantang, "kenapa harus saya sensei? Lagian kan itu bukan kompetensi dokter umum!" Sakura tidak peduli lagi kalau_ attitude_-nya di anggap jelek, kalau sampai tidak lulus stase ini akibat _attitude_ juga Sakura tidak peduli lagi. Kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Tapi bukan berarti dokter umum tidak boleh tau kan?" jawab Sasuke dengan sebuah _smirk _menghiasi wajahnya. Bisa-bisanya dia tersenyum seperti itu saat Sakura dilanda emosi!

"Yaa tapi kenapa aku lho Sasuke-kun! Yang lain engga pernah kamu suruh-suruh ini-itu, engga pernah kamu kasih PR seabrek-abrek! Kamu hobi banget sih nge-_bully_ aku!" cerocos Sakura tanpa sadar tidak lagi menggunakan bahasa yang formal padahal mereka sudah sepakat panggilan Sasuke-kun hanya jika mereka di luar kampus atau rumah sakit.

Mendengar omelan panjang lebar Sakura, Sasuke malah tertawa. Sasuke yang jarang tertawa malah tertawa saat Sakura sedang mengomeli dirinya. Sakura yang makin jengkel ingin sekali rasanya melakukan CT-scan ke kepala Sasuke, kali aja ada yang salah dengan kepalanya. Yaa, pasti ada yang salah.

Setelah tawanya agak reda, Sasuke meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas kepala Sakura, dengan agak menunduk agar wajah mereka sejajar, tak lupa _smirk_-menyebalkan -tapi-oh-_so _-_handsome_ masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Karena cuma aku yang berhak nge-_bully _kamu…" lalu wajah Sasuke pun makin mendekat ke wajah Sakura, tanpa dapat dicegah wajah Sakura memerah. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan di tempat umum seperti ini, apalagi ini masih di lingkungan rumah sakit. Walaupun siang ini OK sudah sepi karena operasi sudah selesai semua, tetapi kan tetap sajaaa…

Sakura yang tidak dapat mengendalikan debaran jantungnya akibat melihat wajah Sasuke yang semakin mendekat akhirnya memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Ternyata Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura.

"Kamu makin manis kalau lagi marah."

Sambil tertawa Sasuke pun meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung di depan OK 1.

Kemarahan Sakura pun menguap begitu saja.

_Flowers everywhere. Rainbow. Unicorn. Pink. Pink. Pink. Pink…_

_Damn heartbeat!_

.

.

.

_**to be continued**_

* * *

**Author's note:**

I'M SO SORRY! Maaf bangeeeeeet baru update! chapter ini pun ga sempet aku baca lagi... Maaf buat _any typos or anything_...

Makasiiih buat yang udah baca, review, dan nungguin...

Chapter terakhirnya diundur niiih, dan aku ga janji kapan bisa update lagi, hontou ni gomennasai!

But for you all my wonderful readers, i'll try...

* * *

**_Words that you maybe already know:_**

urologi: ilmu bedah yang mempelajari sistem ginjal dan perkemihan. Jadi dari ginjal sampe saluran-saluran pipis. (entah kenapa aku ngerasa Jiraiya yang _pervert _cocok jadi urolog! hahahaha... maafin yaa jiraiya-sama, it's my way to show my love for youuu~)

* * *

Because your reviews are my endorphine...

**review please!**

with so much love,

**blyskue**


End file.
